Team sports or games being carried out on skates (ice hockey, bandy) and especially ball games being performed on the ground level such as soccer, hand ball, etc. requires a goal inside which the ball is to be placed to win the game. In many locations, however, there are no permanently erected goal constructions because the relevant area is also used for other activities such as athletic sports, so that a permanent goal would hamper such activities, or the activity is seasonal (ice hockey, out-door soccer, mini-soccer, etc.) so that the goal construction should be demountable. When storing goal parts one concern is also that such parts should not occupy too much space in the holding area. Consequently there exists a need for collapsible, transportable and non-permanent goal constructions that may be demounted after an ended game or after an ended season.